


【授权翻译】Dust From A Distant Sun | 来自遥远恒星的灰烬

by AlexDore



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Kink Meme, M/M, Post-Movie(s), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDore/pseuds/AlexDore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你也许了解星辰背后的科技，却并不了解有关它们的诗句。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Dust From A Distant Sun | 来自遥远恒星的灰烬

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust From A Distant Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921681) by [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda). 



那个控制着整个宇宙的愚蠢而又残忍的力量，一定要么有着最差的时间观念，要么有着最具讽刺意味的幽默感，不然它怎么会在虫洞被炸毁，Chuck已经出了医务室并且可以靠自己蹒跚行走，以及关于关闭最后一个基地的漫长程序终于开始施行时，才让Chuck意识到，他几乎不再能真正的入睡。没错，当然，他每晚还是会在床上翻来覆去几个小时，大多数时候感受着身边Max温暖的体重，但是一个真正的深度睡眠？那已经是好久没有过的事了。 

并不是从悉尼开始的，事实上，如果不算因为药效躺在医院病床的那几周的话。而且即使在那个时候，那其实也更多是在让他受损的身体痊愈，而不算是得到真正的休息。 

过去，只要有一点休息时间和一个稍微平一些的地方，他就可以盖着帽子打个盹；而现在，不再有怪兽需要去对抗，他终于可以开始休息和放松，甚至真的放下警惕，但他脑海中的想法却不允许他这样做。太多的记忆，太多该死的噩梦，它们并不是一个过度活跃的头脑中的疯狂想象；它们切实地发生过——Scunner和Slattern在Striker的正上方压下来，Gipsy距离太远了完全帮不上一丁点忙，无助感，当Stacker把他强行推进逃生舱时Chuck所感受到的无力的愤怒，时钟走过最后的几秒而后炸弹爆炸，（Stacker）对Chuck做出的自己随后就来的许诺……如果他知道将军没有打算离开驾驶舱，他是否会做些不一样的事？他是否会留下和将军一起坚守自己的位置直到最后，选择在战斗中光荣地死去，还是说他依旧会选择这条提供给他的出路，然后留下将军独自一人面对最后的结局？一生中的唯一一次，他没有任何答案，也没有任何方法去对抗那些已经站在他门口的恶魔。

他尽了自己的最大努力去向他的父亲隐藏这个自己正在经受失眠的困扰的事实，因为这些天随着所有新的责任压向他，Herc已经有了足够多需要担心的事情，而且，光让Herc允许Chuck离开他的视线就花了好几周的时间——那对于他们两个可都实在太他妈的别扭了——从他的逃生舱被发现飘在关岛外海开始。他可不想再多给老头子填些白发了。尤其不是在现在他自己什么忙也帮不上的情况下。

大多的夜晚，在那些黎明前的渺小、寂静、漫长的时间里，他和Max要么按照计划做些固定的散步——Chuck下决心要以人类可能做到的最快速度让他的下肢完全恢复——要么，他就会去操作间那里帮Tendo为设备编目录并且继续监视雷达上的动向，因为当他们真的尝试过按计划杀了你们并且占领你们的星球之后，那就绝对不是什么妄想症。

但是今晚，Tendo正在大陆上休假，而且非常有希望的，看在猫王的面子上如果没别的事发生的话，会从他的老女孩儿那里得到点什么。总有人需要有点性生活，如果那不是Chuck自己的话，他很高兴那个人会是他的朋友。而当Chuck提出要去散散步的时候，Max给了他一个可怜的、皱巴巴的眼神，并且丝毫没有从它趴在床上的位置上面挪动一下。Chuck很想知道Max是不是也像他自己一样，已经对自己的坐立不安感到厌倦。

但他知道如果他继续呆在自己的房间里面一定会彻底疯掉，于是他穿上运动裤和运动衫打算出门去呼吸点新鲜空气。他在主层漫无目的的闲逛了一会儿，但那地方这些日子以来实在太空荡荡的了，完全没有了它在全盛时期的那种喧嚣——当机甲们骄傲地伫立在那里，像巨人一样俯视着众人，而驾驶员和技师们也对他们的领土有着完整的统治权时。和平没有任何的不好，只是太过该死的安静了。

他经过大厅时减慢了速度，并最终停下脚步。或许他现在最需要的应该是一杯茶或者可可。一些能安抚人的东西，就像在他还是个孩子的时候他的祖母常喝的那种。如果他现在努力去回想，还依旧能想起她衣服上那持久不退的洋甘菊的清香，而这个记忆已经足够让他向着厨房的方向调转脚步。那不会有什么伤害。现在这个时候，他差不多原意去尝试任何东西。

但那间屋子不是空的。Raleigh，穿着他最喜欢的黑毛衣和一条平淡无奇的灰色睡裤，坐在一张长桌边上，一只杯子放在他的手肘边，而他正在翻着一本真正的、有形的书。Chuck看不到那本书的名字，但依旧对此觉得印象深刻。大多数他认识的人几乎只会在平板电脑或者PDA上阅读。他几乎想不起来他上一次看到一本书是在什么时候了。

当Chuck向他走过来时Raleigh抬起了头，即便他的笑意并没有完全蔓延到眼中，那个点头也足够算作欢迎了。“睡不着？”

“看起来这些天已经快成习惯了。”Chuck边回应边拉过长椅坐在Raleigh对面，近距离观察起了这个男人。他的眼角和嘴角周围长着不少细纹，而且肤色对于一个经常待在室内的人来说也显得黑了一些。“你呢？”

“兄弟，我已经几年都没睡好过了。”

“没错，我注意到了你没有。”Chuck觉得如果他也经历了Raleigh经历过的一切，那他或许也会像Raleigh一样。他只希望那不会是他的未来。成为一个害怕自己影子的失眠症患者，那对于给了他这一次生命的将军来说，实在是个太糟糕的回报方式。

他瞟了眼那本书，急切地想要换个话题。“我希望你是在读些不用费脑子的有趣东西。”

Raleigh把它翻了过来以便让Chuck看到封面——维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯纪》。那没唤起Chuck的任何记忆，不过他没读过那东西也一点都不奇怪。妈的，他其实根本都没听说过它。如果不是跟机甲技术或者怪兽生物学有关的东西，那根本不会引起他的一丁点注意。

“不知道用不用费脑子，但它绝对有趣极了，”Raleigh评论道。“我从中学起就没再读过它，所以我觉得现在是时候让它重新开封了。”

“我猜。”那绝对从来不是Chuck课程的一部分，不过学院可不会管学员们是否能读东西，只要他们能通感、战斗和驾驶机甲。其他的一切都不重要。“如果睡不着的话，没什么比看点闲书更有帮助，我猜。”

“当然，它算不上是《伊利亚特》那种巨著，”Raleigh笑了笑，“但是，怎么说，我只是，额，对，我猜我总是对经典的东西有点感情。”

“从来没空理过他们。”Chuck答道，有点后悔没先拿些东西来喝。他的手上需要拿着点什么东西，最起码应该让它们有点事做。“从猎人学院开张那天起我就一心想要进去，所以学得都是应用科学和数学，然后所有的课余时间也都花在模拟器、拳击还有综合格斗课上面。没剩下太多时间去看那些文学或者艺术什么的。”

Raleigh的脸色因为一些似乎是理解的东西变得柔和起来。“也对，我猜K日来的时候你应该还很小。

Chuck当时的确很小，但是其他人当时也都要年轻很多。他并不是唯一一个整个人生都被不可逆转地改变了的人。而且他最不想从Raleigh Becket那里得到的就是同情。但是他太累了，没法去反驳或者说出些尖刻的话，他也知道Raleigh并不是想故意说些什么。更何况，这是他们之间第一次不是围绕着工作或者Chuck那些缓慢而稳定地愈合着的伤势来进行的和平对话，他不想再用一些毫无意义的言不由衷的行为再毁了它。

妈的，也许他老爸是对的，他的确变得成熟起来了。那个想法太可怕了。“看来我该有时间了，对么？我是说，去读所有那些被我错过的东西。”

“当然，”Raleigh耸了耸肩表示赞同。“我猜我们都会有的。”

Chuck弯下腰来揉了揉他略有些僵硬的膝盖。那些该死的东西偶尔还是会让他觉得不舒服。但没有那么频繁。他需要记得那些。他正在日渐好转，虽然艰难，虽然远不如他期望地那样快。即使这样，他还是会觉得不耐烦。并且有些太完美主义了。“也许我应该让你来帮我列张单子。”

Raleigh低头，示意着Chuck的腿。“怎么样了？”

“有时候还硬的跟木头一样，但好歹在变好。医生一直说我会完全恢复，我觉得不该和她争，尤其在她已经给了我这个奇迹之后，不是吗？”

“没错，而且，兄弟，那真的不错。”Raleigh说。“看到你能重新靠自己的双脚站起来真的很棒。”

Chuck知道Raleigh的意思。曾经有一段时间的确非常难熬，甚至他还听到过那些有关他会失去他的双腿的严肃讨论。他会很庆幸如果他父亲和医生在进行那些谈话的时候他被彻底麻醉了。因为或许他不会再有机会跑一场马拉松或者在武馆里面彻底打败任何人，但他还是完整的，而且他自己可是他这辈子见过的人当中最固执的混蛋，如果让Pentecost的牺牲就这样变成徒劳那他就真得太该死了。他起码欠将军这么多，他知道。

“对啊，不用再担心它们会抛弃我的确挺好的。”即使这些天他都没怎么睡过，那简直遭到死。Chuck双手撑在桌上准备站起来。逗留地比他被欢迎的时间久可不太好。“好了，我要放你回去……”

“你可以待在这儿，如果你想的话。”Raleigh把书放到一边，“我什么时候都可以读这些东西，它们很有趣。”

Chuck尝试着去想象Raleigh给他读书的样子，而他……根本想不出。但他很感激Raleigh想要尝试着帮助他。而且，或许Raleigh也和他一样孤独、困扰、和不安，又或许，他只是想在白天和所有其他那些东西看起来还要太久才会到来的时候，有个人可以陪在他的身边。Chuck不会是唯一一个需要杀掉心魔，或者最起码不被它干扰的人。而看起来似乎他没有什么地方可去，也没有什么人会陪他回家，除了Max。就算Max是全世界最他妈棒的一只狗而最好的聆听者，但有时候，Chuck只是希望当他说话的时候有人可以给他些回应，而不只是一声低吠或者舔舔他的下巴。

更何况，如果他足够诚实的话，他其实对Raleigh新的这一面有点感兴趣。这个坦率的、微笑的、友好的男人，而不是那个用愤怒封闭了自己去对抗整个世界的混蛋——那个几乎完全就是Chuck自己的镜像的家伙，他们两个简直就像是同一个人的两半。但是现在，战争结束了，一切也都有了改变，或许是时候去看看他们的关系会不会有些进展。即便他们还不算是朋友，但至少他们相互之间都怀有敬意，而那其实就是个不错的开局。

“也许你可以给我讲点故事什么的。选几个你最喜欢的希腊神话。那本书是讲谁的？”

“嗯，它其实是个罗马的故事，不过的确来源于希腊神话……好吧，它其实是根据希腊人和特洛伊人之间的那场特洛伊战争而写的。而埃涅阿斯——额，他最初是特洛伊人那边的——后来他和一些他的部下逃出了特洛伊，并最终找到了罗马城，建立了罗马帝国，但是有个……”Raleigh停下来笑了笑，听起来有点自嘲的意思，“嗯，你知道，我觉得这样讲大概有点太过简略了。”

“没关系，或者，讲讲其他人。”

Rlaiegh沉默了一会儿，“帕尔修斯怎么样？”

Chuck摇摇头。“完全不知道那是谁，兄弟，抱歉。”

Raleigh眼睛亮了起来，完全没有一点失望，倒好像是Chuck给了他最好的礼物一样。而那个表情从他的脸上带走了时间，磨平了笑意的边界，强烈而不容忽视地提醒着Chuck，其实Raleigh并没有比他大太多。那有一点点让人无措。他和Mako还有Raleigh……他们全部都还只是孩子，真的，如果还有人会记得这一点的话，而他们却已经将这个世界从一场注定的毁灭之中拯救了出来。天呐，难怪他们都处于这样开放式的结局当中。他们到底还他妈应该拿什么作为安可曲收场？

“我有了个更好的主意。那件夹克和毯子，五分钟之后再门口的停机坪那儿见面，OK？”

“好吧，”Chuck耸耸肩，虽然他更想问问看Raleigh到底他妈在计划什么。但他并没有问出口，如果Raleigh想要让他知道，他会说出来的。而且，他其实格外喜欢惊喜。

当Chuck回到他的房间时，Max正仰躺着并且鼾声如雷，或许正做着个有关追兔子的梦。他想了一下要不要把它叫醒，不过他们两个当中最起码有一个正在睡觉，而Chuck如果还去打扰它的话未免实在有些太过分了。所以，他匆匆穿上了他的一件羊毛夹克，又从柜子里面拿出了两条厚的羊毛毯子，然后缓慢、略带蹒跚地向着基地建筑的另一侧，通往停机坪的那扇门走去。

Raleigh已经在那里等着他了，他的夹克拉得紧贴他的下颚，一只手臂下面夹着两块毯子。他递给了Chuck一顶黑羊毛帽。“喏，我忘了告诉你拿一顶出来，所以你可以戴我的。”

“为什么我会需要这东西？我们到底是来这儿干嘛？”Chuck像Raleigh一样戴上了那顶帽子时问道。

“你说你想听帕尔修斯的故事，对吗？”Raleigh露齿而笑，眼中闪动着欢快的情绪。他的表情更像是一个淘气的孩子，而不是一个帮助拯救了世界的牛逼游骑兵，或者几分钟前餐厅当中的那个饱受困扰的家伙。Chuck必须得承认，相比于Raleigh的其他样子，他更喜欢这一个。

“所以我们需要到外面来？”Chuck问道，他跟着Raleigh走出门外，刺骨的寒风像耳光一样抽在他的两颊和双手，真他妈幸亏Raleigh记得帽子这事儿。他拉紧他的夹克，和Raleigh一同走上外面的平台，然后，Raleigh抬起头来看着天空，他们停下了脚步。

“嗯，这儿不错。”他说着，把他的两块毯子都铺在了跑道上，一块压在另一块上面。“我们盖你的。”

Chuck把一块毯子递给Raleigh之后坐了下来，看到Raleigh平躺下来并把毯子盖在他自己腿上之后忍不住皱眉，“真的，哥们，这他妈……？”

Raleigh发出了一个好像是叹气似的声音并且拍了拍他身边的地方，“过来吧，你的贞操是安全的，我保证，但你如果躺下来的话效果会好的多。”

“没错，就像她说的一样。”Chuck小声嘀咕着，忽视了Raleigh发出的惊笑，把自己的背摔在Raleigh身边，又重新整理了自己毯子，直到把自己从肩膀到膝盖都包得严严实实。好多了，风不再显得那么刺骨。“你意识我们看起来很好笑了吧。”

“那又怎样？谁会在这儿注意到或者管我们呢？而且，你干嘛要在意别人怎么想？”Raleigh轻敲着Chuck的手臂问，“你可是虫洞那儿的英雄，我很确定你接下来的一生都有一个可以看起来滑稽的通行证。”

“如果你这样认为的话。”他大多数时候并不觉得自己是个英雄。尤其是跟Raleigh比起来。但那并不值得去争辩。

“我确实这样认为，而且，我们并不欠任何人一个解释。”

“也许我们的确不欠这个世界一个解释，但你绝对他妈的应该清楚你欠我一个。”

“对，对，你……抬头看，”Raleigh指示着，而Chuck照做了。他惊奇地看着晴朗的夜空当中无数明亮而闪烁的繁星。目之所及之处，成千上万颗星星，把漆黑的夜空装点得像圣诞节，或者是童话世界。

“那很漂亮。”他承认。而严格说来那也的确如此。他从未花过太多时间抬头仰望星空。当一个人把他的全部时间都用来和来自海底的生物作战，以及驾驶一架30层楼高得巨形机甲时，嗯，抬头仰望星空看起来就并不那么有吸引力了。

“不是漂亮，是美。”Raleigh纠正着。“你对于星星和星座都知道些什么？”

“就是我在天文学课上学到的那些。”Chuck说着，指向天空，回忆起每一颗星星的名字。他的记忆力一直很棒。“北极星，北斗七星，小熊星座，猎户座的腰带，那是造父一，那个是大角星，那个是天狼星……”

“你听起来像在背流程图一样，”Raleigh有些难过地说，他转过头来用一副难解的表情看着Chuck。“你知道它们任何一个背后的故事，或者说它们为什么叫这样的名字吗？”

“不知道，不。”

“嗯，我也是这样想的。”Raleigh重新抬起头，并且调整着自己肩膀的位置，看起来更像是想要在坚硬的沥青路面上找一个舒服点的位置。Chuck知道他的感觉。即使垫着毯子，这路面也的确太该死了一些。

“你也许知道有关这些星星的科学，却并不知道那些诗句。”Raleigh继续说道。他看起来格外像Chuck在学院的一个讲师，那让Chuck忍不住重新审视他。“有关它们，有太多比化学、物理或者背诵名字更加重要的东西——它们是古代的遗迹，那些由它们所讲述的故事，有关于我们从何而生以及将去往何处。整个人类的历史，都在那上面。”

“额，如果你这样说的话。”坦白来说，Chuck有点想知道在Raleigh的马克杯里面是不是有点什么比热茶更“刺激”的东西了。

当Raleigh笑的时候他的眼角皱了起来。“准备好接受教育吧，kid。”

唯一一次，Chuck没有对那个昵称感到愤怒。唯一一次，它听起来……嗯，像是个友好的玩笑。好像他们确实是朋友，而不是因为必须如此才勉强面对彼此的同事。

但可不会因为他们的关系现在变得友好起来了，他就会变得不那么像他自己。“嗯，好吧，grandpa，来试试看。”

Raleigh又笑了起来，然后指向天空。“好了，你看到那边那个W形了吗？”

“嗯，”Chuck说，停顿了一下。“那怎么了？”

“嗯，那边的那个就是卡西奥佩亚皇后的星座，而如果你想知道有关帕尔修斯的故事，我们就得从她和她的丈夫，国王科普斯开始讲起——他在那边，如果你跟着造父一，就可以画出他的轮廓——”

尽管他很想，Chuck还是没法看出来。但是他相信Raleigh，他看起来的确是这方面的专家。“我就暂且相信你吧。”

“好的。所以，他们两个，曾经统治着古代的埃塞俄比亚王国，而这位王后非常美貌，兄弟，她可绝对是万人迷，而且，她自己也的确为自己的相貌感到骄傲。而她和国王有着一个女儿，叫做安德洛墨达——”

“安德洛墨达……就像，那个星系？”

“对，一点没错，这就是那个星系的名字来源。看，就像我说的。历史。”Raleigh边说边转过头向他笑了起来，开朗而热情，甚至也许要比头顶的星空还要耀眼。“不管怎样，安德洛墨达也绝对很辣，说不定比她妈妈还漂亮，所以有一天，卡西奥佩亚夸耀说，她和她的女儿甚至要比波塞冬王国里的海中仙女们还要漂亮。额，他是……”

“嘿，他我可知道。”Chuck打断了他。没有人可能不清楚所有不同掌管着海洋的神，以及从K日之后涌现出的各种围绕着他们的狂热崇拜，如果他也像Chuck一样花了那么多的时间在海里的话。

“OK，那好。而这种话可是惹到了波塞冬，于是他就派出了他手下的怪兽之一，额，塞特斯——他就在那儿，”Raleigh指着天上的另一个部分说到。Chuck根本看不出那儿有任何东西哪怕有一丁点像一只凶残的生物，或者怪兽（Kaiju）。那对于他来说看起来依旧像一大团闪烁的光点。“一年的这个时候想要看全他已经有点晚了，但你可以在那儿看到薴藁增二，就在他身体的正中，而那是他的头。”

最起码他知道薴藁增二在哪儿。“嗯。”

“所以波塞冬把塞特斯送到陆地上去毁灭古埃塞俄比亚王国——”

“巨大的海底生物一心要毁灭世界，嗯？”Chuck评论道，他的嘴角讽刺地勾起。“那听起来可有点耳熟。”

他几乎立刻就对自己说出的话感到后悔，因为Raleigh眼角所流露出的那丝畏缩。但是，在他还没来得及抱歉的时候，Raleigh就坐了起来。

“没错，也许这不是最好的故事……”

Chuck一手放在Raleigh的手臂上，拦住了他，“我很抱歉，哥们，那是个玩笑。额，那种意义上的玩笑。看，那个故事很好，真的，我发誓。继续讲吧。”

Raleigh长久地看着他——很久，事实上，甚至让Chuck开始感到不安——但是他却只是点了点头然后重新躺回到毯子上，并再次寻找了个舒服的位置。“好吧，就像我说过的，那位国王和王后当然不会喜欢自己被教训地太狠，所以，他们去请教了一位先知，那个人告诉他们，如果他们想要拯救自己和所有在他们统治之下的人们，那么他们必须要把自己的女儿作为牺牲先给那个怪兽。所以，他们只能把安德洛墨达绑在海边的一块岩石上，然后等待，但是当然，他们同时也向其他的神灵们乞求着来拯救他们和他们的女儿——”

“让我猜猜，这就是帕里修斯出现的地方，对吗？”最厉害的英雄，Chuck知道，永远都是突然出现在最后一分钟，去拯救了那个女孩，或者这个世界，或者这一天，或者其他随便什么。他清楚地知道那是什么感觉，而且他也不需要去更远的地方寻找一个真正的英雄，就在他身边，就有个人完全值得这个称号。

“一点都没错。所以，看到那边那颗正眨着眼的星星了吗？”

“嗯，那是大陵五。”

“那就是美杜莎的眼睛，不过我们还要等一会儿才会讲到它，”Raleigh告诉他。“但是 看，那就是帕里修斯的其他部分，那是他的头，他的身体，他的手臂就在那儿——”Raleigh的手指移动着，Chuck猜他大概是在勾勒某种形状“——OK，而帕尔修斯是个半神，额，他是一个普通的女人和宙斯的儿子——”

“众神之父，对，我知道。”他因为那个而觉得很为自己骄傲。也许他对于神话之类的事情也不是完全都不知道。

“很好，因为我并不觉得我们现在有那么多时间可以用来讲他的所有故事。”

“也许下次，”Chuck说，而后却因为那句话听起来像什么而感到退缩，因为，并没有谁说过Raleigh还会再做这些事——

“绝对在下次，”Raleigh点点头，打破了Chuck内心的忐忑。“好了，长话短说，当帕尔修斯看到被绑在石头上的安德洛墨达时，他正在返回自己的故乡阿格斯的路上，然后他就用——额，还是个很长的故事——美杜莎的头杀掉了塞特斯，而作为拯救了埃塞俄比亚的报答，安德洛墨达就嫁给了他。”

“等一下，美杜莎……”那个名字听起来也有点熟悉。“她是那个可以把人变成石头的女神吗？”

“不是女神，而是个戈尔工女妖。她原本是雅典娜的女祭司，但是因为在雅典娜的一所神庙当中跟波塞冬搞到了一起——”

“变态，”Chuck挑着眉评价道。“在教堂里面做那些事儿？他们两个简直令人敬佩！”

“希腊人的书里面写了很多奇怪变态的东西。”Raleigh轻笑，“而作为惩罚，雅典娜就把美杜莎变成了一个可怕的蛇发女妖，并且每一个直视她的人都会被变成石头。”

“听起来有点过分吧，我是说，就因为乱搞。”也许是因为有些什么规矩规定，不能在神庙或者教堂或者管它什么地方乱搞。Chuck并不信仰任何宗教，但他却尊敬那个。不管是什么，只要它曾经帮助过去人们度过那些艰难的日子……妈的，也许将来他也会信的，如果那东西能帮他睡着的话。

“从没人说过众神是理性的。”

“嗯，我猜也是。”Chuck扭动着身体，想要给他的腿找个更舒服点的地方，然后才发现他的屁股和大腿正恰好紧贴着Raleigh的。但他没有移开。那个接触感觉起来……并不是全然地不舒服。事实上，如果一定要让他说的话，他甚至会觉得，那很棒。而且，Raleigh的身体散发出的温度也很有帮助——他甚至比Max还要暖，而且闻起来好多了。“所以……你还有什么其他的故事吗？”

Raleigh瞥向他，“你确定你还想待在这儿？我大概都要把你无聊死了吧。”

“没，还不错。说实话，那挺酷的。”而且，Chuck还没准备好回他的房间，尽管这里很冷。“我是说，我知道这看起来很傻，但是我从来没……没做过这类的事。”

“躺在毯子上面看星星？”

“跟一个人这样混在一起。”Chuck说，觉得自己这样大声的承认很傻。尽管如此，和Raleigh在这儿，那听起来又并不完全像是一个弱点。“我并没有那么多时间和朋友一起长大。我是说，也许有Mako，但她更像是个姐姐，而且我们的确经常一起训练，但从不……做这些事。”

“没错，我大概在和她一起通感的时候注意到了一些你们的生活是什么样子的。”然后Raleigh推了推他的肩膀，“所以，你是说我们现在是朋友了？”

“嗯，我猜它击败了其他的选择，”Chuck答道，并因为Raleigh看起来并不介意他们两个关系的转变而感到放松了下来。“鉴于上次我们两个打起来的时候你还打断了我的鼻子。”

“啧，你也打断了我两根肋骨，所以我说我们应该算个平局。”然后Raleigh又给了他一个奇怪的表情。“而且，你之前可太好看了。现在你看起来就男人多了。”

“好看是么？”Chuck眯起眼。即使对于朋友，那也有点儿，太过了吧。“我应该为了这句话再打你一次，哥们。”

“但你不会的。”他听起来对此自信无比，而且他也没有错。Chuck现在的感觉太舒服了，以至于他根本都不想动一动，而那对于Raleigh，和他那张同样也太好看的脸来说，都是件幸运的事。

“你到底是为什么会这么多这些东西的？我是说，星座和希腊神话……那可不是人们想到Becket兄弟中的一个的时候会想到的东西。”

Raleigh的笑容变得温和起来。“我不像你或者Mako。我是说，我有过机会有一个真正的童年，你记得么？而当我还小的时候，我可是个死忠Trekkie，嗯，就像我幻想着长大之后可以成为皮卡德舰长，然后指挥着一艘星舰去探索宇宙，寻找新的星系和文明，所有那些。”

“对不起，你是个……Trekkie？”这个词绝对是句外语。也许是个什么美国东西。

“对，你知道的，星际迷航？陌生的新世界？勇敢的前进？”

“不，不知道。”Chuck承认道。没错，他模糊地记得在他很小的时候应该是在电视上面看到过星际迷航的剧集在重播的，而且他还记得也许还有一两部电影，但电视总是会被他老爸拨到西部片去。再说，鉴于他的整个世界都是围绕着Hercules Hansen和他的认同而转的，西部片也自然变成了他最爱的类型。然后，K日来袭，所有的事情都被改变了，不再有任何时间留给电影或者其他什么休闲活动。战争从他身边偷走的又一样东西。

又一样东西。他猜现在说不定应该尝试去把这样东西要回来了，鉴于他有了再活一次的机会。

“哦，兄弟，我们真得帮你好好补补课了，”Raleigh说话的语气就好像在打算着马上起来并开始帮Chuck补课。“嗯，在我们做其他所有事情之前，我们最起码要先坐下来把下一代和深空九号看完。”

那听起来并不像是全世界上最差的主意。“就像我说过的，我现在有时间了，”Chuck回答道。他现在有了太多的时间，他甚至不知道该做些什么，而这也……挺奇怪的。他之前的生活被各种目标所充斥。也许那才是问题的关键。也许他该找那么一两个爱好。他在想Raleigh是否会有什么好的建议。

“好了，说回到我为什么会喜欢这些东西，我小的时候，我经常会做我们现在正做着的这些事——躺在院子里，抬头看着漫天的繁星，然后去寻找哪一颗是我想最先去探索的，而Yance……”Raleigh话中的停顿无比短暂，如果Chuck不是正听得那么用心的话，或许都不会发现，“……他送了我一架望远镜作为我十岁生日的礼物。他每晚都会拿着iPad和我坐在一起，我们在上面去查那些星星和星座，而那吸引了我们去读那些它们背后的神话传说，我猜雪球就是从这里开始滚起的。我曾经太迷恋希腊神话了。如果Yance和我有权利决定的话，我们一定会把Gipsy Danger叫成海格力斯或者阿瑞斯或者什么之类的名字。我知道那听起来有点疯狂……”

“我觉得那挺酷的，”Chuck说，用自己的肩膀撞了撞Raleigh的。“我是独生子，所以，我是说，我只能想象那有多棒……你知道的，那些经历，还有个人跟你一起。”他和他老爸唯一相同的，只有他们对Max的爱，和对于他母亲死于悉尼的第一场这件事所残余的，共同的愧疚。

Raleigh点点头，重新看回天空。他的声音那么轻，Chuck甚至要很努力才能分辨。“没错，有趣的是，即使在最糟糕的那些日子里面……我是指，即使就在他刚刚死后……我还是无比感激曾经有过他……没有人能够把那些经历从我这里夺走，你知道么……”

是的，Chuck知道。事实上，他无比清楚那种感觉。而鉴于Raleigh先向他敞开了自己的内心，而他们又在这里，他们两个，在这片黑暗之中，只有那片Raleigh挚爱的星辰为证，Chuck觉得，也许，他也可以敞开自己的内心。不是一场竞争或者什么，只是告诉Raleigh，他并不是独自一人。

“我也依旧在怀念我妈，每天都在，”Chuck说，他的声音更像是低沉的私语。“没有一天晚上我会不再想起她，在想她是否会我骄傲，或者为我爸……”

“我的确一点都不了解她，但我猜她一定会为你们两个和所有你们做到的事情而非常骄傲的。”

“我猜你哥哥也会为你而骄傲的。”Chuck说到。他靠近Raleigh——鉴于Raleigh看起来很需要这个（而也许他自己也一样需要），把他的毯子盖在他们两个身上，裹成一个小小的茧，帮他们抵御寒风。Raleigh脸上露出的满足表情让这个动作变得值得。

而当Raleigh打开他的手臂时，Chuck明白了他的意思并把自己的头枕到Raleigh的肩上，默许了Raleigh把自己拉紧贴在他的身边。如果现在有人在旁边看到他们两个的话，他们或许会想……啧，Chuck并不确定别人会怎么想，而且他也他妈的一点都不在乎。一张免费的通行证，Raleigh这么说过，而现在，Chuck就打算用掉它。而不是去困扰他正在做什么，或为什么要这么做。或者，他根本不准备去想其他任何事。这样感觉很好。这就是最重要的。

“舒服多了？”Raleigh问道，他的呼吸正好打在Chuck帽子下面的太阳穴上，有些痒。

“嗯。不过如果你的手臂开始麻了的话……”

“别担心，我没问题。”Chuck可以清楚的感觉到，Raleigh再一次露出了那个开朗的，有些孩子气的微笑。而这么近距离的感受到那个微笑？那让一切都显得值得了。

“所以，接下来是什么？”在一小会儿舒适的沉默过后，他问道。“这次我可想来点更爷们些的，而且，一定要有更多的性。”

“更多的性，是么？”Raleigh笑着回答。“我猜这个我绝对可以办到。嗯……这个怎么样……你知道俄里翁和阿尔忒弥斯的故事吗？”

“你已经知道我不知道了。”Chuck边笑边用手指去戳Raleigh的肋骨。“开始讲吧，伙计。”

“好的，嗯，你一定会喜欢俄里翁的，他绝对是个牛逼到死的猎人，最好的当中最好的那个，有点像你，而鉴于阿尔忒弥斯是狩猎女神，他们两个一见面可就是天雷勾地火……”

Chuck着迷地听着Raleigh讲着那个悲剧的传说，有关俄里翁和阿尔忒弥斯，还有他们那场命中注定的爱情故事，他沉醉在每一句话当中，并问了无数的问题。他想不起来上一次他是何时才拥有过如此简单而自由，不需要去符合任何人的期望的感觉了；他也不记得在他的生命中曾经有过某个人，可以不去拿他和他的父亲作比较，或者，可以根本不去评价他。某个人，也许恰好和他一样一团糟，但仍然在尽自己的全部努力去支撑到下一天……而或许，他们两个可以帮助彼此痊愈。Chuck从不知道是否会有这样的一个人。

但至少，他有了一个人可以在现在这个时候陪在他的身边。而且，他猜想，也许在某个地方，将军会对着他们两个微笑。

***

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你需要一些有关那些星座和ST的注释，并且还有SY的账号的话，也可以看这里:  
> http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=97538&extra=&page=1


End file.
